


Escape

by UPlover



Category: Coraline (2009), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coraline AU, Crossover, Escape, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Help, Inspired by Coraline, Movie: IT (2017), Promises, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Other Richie helps Eddie escape from the dangerous other world to get him home.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Escape

“You don’t get it, do you?” Eddie asked the three ghosts floating in front of him. Their faces were contorted in frightening expressions - the faces from when they died. “How am I going to get out of here? Only the Other Mother can get me out.”

The smallest ghost boy floated towards him. Shivers ran down Eddie’s spine. He felt horrible for them. They were just children who were tricked into a life that they thought would be better from what they were already living.

“You cannot fall for her tricks. The Beldam likes to play by her own rules,” he moaned as his voice drawled. As ghosts, they barely had the energy to speak. They were trapped in this nightmare other world with no way out.

“Please, find our eyes, sir?” The little ghost girl with pigtails begged him. Even though her voice trembled tearfully, her face never changed remaining as a sad expression from when she died alone. Tricked. Unloved. “I want to be free.”

Now, the tallest of the ghosts floated towards him. Moments ago, she floated right through Eddie, startling him, making him grab his inhaler. Now, Eddy reached out and took her hand. It felt so cold. Sad.

“I’ll help you. I promise,” Eddie said to them, though he wasn’t confident about how he was going to do everything. Would he get warn out easily as his mother worried? Why did he fall for the Other Mother’s kind free-spirit? She let him do all the things his own mother would never let him do. It was time to start thinking for himself. “I’ll try.”

Hearing a peculiar noise, like one of those doors opening in the Star Wars universe, one hand grabbed Eddie by the shoulder, and the other covering his mouth so he couldn’t utter a sound, hauling him back through the mirror. Having no idea who it was, Eddie defended himself, fighting, knocking the person painfully against the wall. Taking out his inhaler and pointing it in the direction of his enemy, Eddie gasped. 

“R-Richie?” Well, Other Richie, that is. He was wearing an oven mitt over his face. The poor boy begged for mercy. “Why-”

Eddie screamed when he removed the oven mitt from Other Richie’s face to reveal a hideously forced smile painfully stretching across his face with string obviously used from a needle. Other Richie covered himself with his hands, afraid and ashamed. Gently, Eddie removed his hands, staring earnestly into Other’s Richie’s button eyes. Immediately, he looked calm.

“Shit, did she do this to you?” Dumb question. “Here, let me help!” Carefully, he removed the stitching and Other Richie’s face was free, immediately turning into a frown. He rubbed his face in relief. He still couldn’t speak. Other Mother’s orders.

Eddie put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Does that feel bet-?” 

Other Richie shooshed him and pulled Eddie down the hallways until bursting into the room where the little door was. Everything was different. All the illuminated bugs which mimicked seats were toppled over, twitching, their lights fading. What the hell was this world?

Pushing the gigantic beetle that blocked the little door away, it made a huge thud when it landed on the floor, shaking Eddie who looked up towards the ceiling. The Other Mother could be anywhere. 

Other Richie opened the door. The tunnel was no longer a beautiful passageway with bright colors. It turned into a nightmare with abandoned toys or missing clothing sticking out of the dirt. Was that slime?

Eddie gasped, turning up his nose, his mouth quivering. “No way am I…”

A door opened from upstairs. “Eddie? Is that you?” The Other Mother’s voice called out.

It was no time to let his germophobia get in the way. There wasn’t much time!

“Come on!” he begged Other Richie. 

Other Richie shook his head, pointing to the tunnel.

“She’s going to hurt you!” Eddie warned him.

Removing his glasses, Other Richie blew on them. They diminished into complete dust! That’s right. This wasn’t real. None of this was real!

“Are you breaking another rule, Eddie? How dare you disobey your mother!” The Other Mother’s voice was closer now, just walking down the final step of the staircase.

Other Richie shoved Eddie into the tunnel. Looking back, Eddie just caught how afraid Other Richie was the second he slammed the door. No time to dwell over everything. Eddie struggled to his feet running, ignoring the horrid smell that made him gag, the cobwebs hanging off damaged toys, and the screaming he heard from behind him. Keep running!

And he made it, somersaulting back into his own world, and quickly locking the door.

“I’m home!” Eddie belted out, his voice echoing throughout the empty house. Funny, this didn’t feel like home. But it was.


End file.
